


More Than A Glimpse of Heaven

by KATastrofic222



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, ouma-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Kokichi finds himself standing in front of the door that separates Heaven from Hell after hours of wandering aimlessly. Given how bored he is at the moment, he gave a little shrug before pushing the door open. For a demon as weak as him, possibly losing his life in exchange for a glimpse of Heaven doesn’t really sound like a terrible deal at all.





	More Than A Glimpse of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ouma Kokichi!
> 
> It's no longer the 21st for me, but it still is for the other side of the world! This fic is a collaboration between me and this wonderful artist, [brabbitwdl](https://brabbitwdl16.tumblr.com/)! The fic is based on the angel and demon au they designed. They have plenty of beautiful artworks too, so go give their blog a look-see!

Smooth black horns… Long pointed tail... A pair of pitch black wings… One black trident to torment souls with... Deceitful purple eyes to lure you in… A devilishly sexy smile to make you stay… And a honey-sweet voice perfect for deception, top it all off with my amazing sex appeal--I have all the qualities befitting of a demon. But even so…

“Get back here you runt!”

It seems I have no place in Hell.

“What are you, nuts? Like I’d let some brainless brute like _you_ touch me,” I cackled, expertly dodging the various projectiles aimed my way. “See you later~!” I gave the rock demon a two-finger salute and winked, just to piss him off for good measure before making a sharp curve and disappearing through a secret passage. Leaving my pursuer dumbfounded.

“You worthless son of a bitch!”

I’m already used to this kind of lifestyle. Just because I’m weak doesn’t mean I’ll just bow my head when confronted by pompous assholes no matter how high up they are in the food chain. They may have some significant control in the Human realm, but Hell is my playground. I know every single nook and cranny in this ridiculously vast place I call my home. What with all the running and hiding I had to do back when I was a younger and--dare I say, more _innocent_ demon who was so desperate to survive in this dog-eat-dog world called Hell.

Over the years, I’ve learned to stand up for myself with the use of my wit instead of my strength(which I don't have). It was fun toying with the other demons. The higher their rank, the more satisfaction I feel after outwitting them. But after centuries of doing the same routine, it’s already become so dull and unexciting.

I would have visited the Human realm if only travelling to a different plane of existence didn’t require me to have a high amount of magical energy simply for the purpose of keeping my body intact while I cross the border. Being as weak as I am, I’ll only end up disappearing before I could even set foot in the mortal realm. Which means I can’t be a contract-type demon since I can’t even traverse the border between Hell and the Human realm at will.

Not to mention, you’re not allowed to torment souls if you’re too weak because of a policy. The last time a weak demon was allowed to interact with human souls, they got accidentally swallowed up by the soul of this weird blondie with an overwhelming personality, who ended up getting a free pass from torture due to her accidental ascension (or maybe descension?) into a demon. Annoyingly enough, she started calling herself something edgy and pretentious like the “Ultimate Despair” after that. Needless to say, she quickly became one of Hell’s prized idols, but honestly? I couldn’t care less.

The real problem is that I’m not really left with much option but to stay in Hell for the rest of my humdrum existence. Right now I’m just so...

“Bored…” I sighed as I slumped against the wooden door of one of my many secret hideouts.

I set up various hideouts so I can have a place to rest in no matter where I am. It comes in handy during wild pursuits just like earlier. I tend to hoard various objects that may come in handy to me like the plush bed I stole for roughly about a century ago, from that one dream demon I hated. How did I steal something so extravagant under their noses? That’s a trade secret.

I sauntered towards the bed and flopped in it unceremoniously, exhausted from the involuntary workout earlier.

Rock demons have control over any landform. They could make a mountain stand up and do a jig if they so wish it. And due to their naturally short temper, they’re often the cause of random volcanic eruptions in the Human realm--causing mayhem and misery in their wake. Bottom line is, they’re quite strong even though they’re not that high up in the hierarchy. I was honestly lucky that there was a hideout nearby, otherwise I would have been done for. But I’m still not off the hook, because on top of their near nonexistent temper, they’re also known to hold grudges for as long as they’re able. Which means I can’t leave my hiding spot yet since there’s a good chance that he’s still nearby.

This particular rock demon got real mad at me because I stole something from him--a dice pendant embedded with precious gemstones. I’m not that into accessories, but since the big guy was gloating about the pendant so much, it only made me want to steal it and ruin his day. Looking at it closely, I could see why he was making such a big deal about it. The dice itself was made out of a special stone, and the gems that studded it wasn’t too flamboyant and quite easy on the eyes. Some even matched my eyes, which is a plus in my book.

I sat up momentarily to wear the pendant before standing in front of the mirror. I found myself grinning at my reflection. The pendant somehow managed to make my current outfit ten times better than it already was. “Nishishi! This one’s _definitely_ a keeper.”

After spending what felt like half an hour just eyeing my reflection, I finally decided to look for something to help me pass the time. Luckily I had plenty of books around to keep me busy. Although I've already read through all of them at least three times each. Most of them were rather old, considering it still spoke about the conflict between Heaven and Hell that sparked into a war that happened eons ago. Truth be told, I've never seen an angel before in my entire life. I didn't exist yet when the war first broke out, that's why I've never come across one. But according to the books, it was difficult to see what the angels looked like due to the sheer brightness of the holy aura they radiated. Which is why they are often depicted as faceless balls of light in various illustrations.

“Angels, huh…” I leaned against my seat. Maybe I could go give Heaven a little look-see. I never really thought about checking what angels looked like back then since I had other matters to attend to--like trying not to get eaten up by other demons on a daily basis. At this point, I've already grown tired of my life here in Hell, so I might as well do something different for a change.

Going to Heaven shouldn't pose me too much problems since it existed in the same plane of existence as Hell. And luckily, I managed to collect enough information from eavesdropping on conversations to know that there’s a sealed off door found in the very edge of Hell. That door was said to be a shortcut to Heaven--although the place you end up in upon entering differs during every attempt. The risk in using that door is if it sends you directly to where the Seraphs or other high ranked angels are--most daredevils(hah) died because of that.

What’s a shortcut like this doing in Hell, you ask? Well, back then, this was used by demons in order to infiltrate Heaven so they could secretly map out the area for the purpose of executing an ambush efficiently. The door was supposedly sealed off due to the truce between Heaven and Hell, but considering the fact that I caught some brats bragging about how they snuck in Heaven and survived  last week, it only means that the door wasn’t heavily guarded or sealed off at all.

To die from being consumed by stronger demons, or to die from getting my ass purified by faceless entities known as angels?

Clearly, the latter was the fancier option.

I closed the book with a yawn, setting it atop my slightly worn down drawer. That settles that. I’m going to pay Heaven a little visit after a well-deserved rest. It might be my last, after all.

 

\-----------------------x-----------------------

 

Hell, contrary to popular belief, was never on fire. Well, only one place is, and it’s called the “Just Deserts Penitentiary”. It's the place where human souls are tormented until their sentence has been served. You either come out as a demon, or succumb to the torture and your soul burns to nothing. But I digress.

The point is, the JDP doesn’t make up the entirety of Hell, considering how vast Hell really is. And speaking of how massive Hell is, I am _so_ fucking exhausted from walking. Why am I walking when I have wings? That’s because my wings are exhausted! I’ve been flying and walking for hours, and at this point, I’m pretty sure I got lost a couple of times without realizing it. If I wasn’t so bored of my day-to-day life, I would have called it quits and returned to the safe confines of any of my secret hideouts. This sucks. Why did I think this was a good idea? Fucking Heaven, why is the door even located at the edge of Hell--

“Ow!” I recoiled after colliding with something...invisible?

I rubbed my nose to ease the pain, outstretching my other hand to check if there was something right in front of me.

...There’s something here…! It feels flat and a little worn. Wait. Could this be…the border?

Looking in front of me, I noticed that Hell still outstretched from beyond this point. How...? I moved a couple of steps to the right, both hands now outstretched in front of me. The invisible wall was still there. After a few minutes of investigating, I realized that what I’m seeing in front of me is reflecting what was behind me like a mirror. It was probably meant to give the illusion that there was nothing here but more rough roads and dust awaiting any traveller. It must be enchanted too--so that demons won’t see their reflection either, to prevent the illusion from being figured out.

“Huh, so that’s why those guys were talking about mirrors,” I mumbled. From the information I gathered, the demons who went through the door always brought a mirror with them. I rummaged through my skirt and took out a small mirror, taking a few steps forward before turning my back on the border. That’s when I saw the door’s reflection in it--it had intricate designs of wings and clouds engraved on its surface. _Very_ fancy. But fancy or not, it was already worn from either overuse or lack of use. And more importantly, it wasn’t sealed off at all! Score!

My heart was beating fast as I now stood before the invisible door. This is it. To get a glimpse of Heaven in exchange for my life is a price I’m willing to pay. It’s...exciting! _Thrilling!_ I’ve never felt this exhilarated before! I shook my head to snap myself out of my daze and outstretched both of my hands, giving the door a slight push. Just as soon as the door opened by a small crack--I was engulfed by a strange white light.

 

\--------------------- + ----------------------

 

“Ugh…” I rolled over to my side with a groan. That wasn’t fun at all. But sucky landing aside...where am I? The last thing I want to happen is ending up in a room full of angels and die just as soon as I arrived. After all, I came here to sight-see. Anyway, everything is ridiculously bright in here--way different from the ever dark and cavernous Hell I grew up in. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden change in lighting.

I gave my skirt a few pats as I stood up, taking in my surroundings once I was finished. It was a quaint bedroom, but it didn't feel too tight and suffocating to live in. There were minimal furniture inside--just a sloppily fixed bed, a writing desk, a chair for said desk, a small shelf with only a few books on it. There was a window too, which explains the bright lighting.

I made my way towards the writing desk, finding a closed journal resting on top. Curious of who the owner of this room is, I flipped the cover and read through the first page.

“Momota...Kaito,” I hummed as I flipped to the second page, where the first entry was written.

 

_“Day 1_

_Entry #1_

_After a few days of being stuck in that dark place, I was suddenly informed that I was going to Heaven and that I had the potential to be a guardian angel, just that I need training so I could actually be one. But I don't know. I'm not even used to having wings yet, and the halo gets tangled with my hair most of the time, especially whenever I go to sleep. I wonder if one day, I can--_

 

I didn't bother reading the rest of the boring entry, already concluding that this Momota guy is an idiot. I smirked when I spotted the inkwell and quill pen sitting next to the journal. Without further ado, I flipped to the latest entry of the journal and purposefully doodled a badly drawn circle wearing a silly face, a squiggly halo, and roughly drawn wings, writing the words, “Blah blah blah this journal is stupid and so are you,” right above it. Satisfied with my handiwork, I finally left the room.

The hallway was spacious and open, so it was a lot brighter outside compared to the room. Staying in one place is risky, especially in such an open area, so I started wandering around, inspecting door after door, only to find that they were all bedrooms that were fortunately empty. I left a couple of surprises in every room out of spite. Good luck to the angel who owned the room where I moved every single furniture an inch to the right.

I perked up when I spotted the exit of the sleeping quarters. _Finally!_ It was starting to get boring here. And I was here to find out what angels looked like after all. Now _this_ is where the thrill of hide and seek starts!

The first thing I spotted from beyond the sleeping quarters was a fancy set of wooden double doors that had elaborate trees carved on it. There was a board neatly placed above the doors which read, “Library.”

To be honest, I’ve been itching to read new material. And the possibility that Heaven has a plethora of books I’ve never read before is an alluring thought. Well, as the old saying in Hell goes, the best way to deal with temptation is to give in! Seeing as I haven’t encountered angels during my entire stay here, I think I can afford straying from my initial plan and do something else for the time being. The angels can wait.

And so, for the umpteenth time that day, I pushed yet another door open.

……

I could practically orgasm at the sight of hundreds, no, _thousands_ of books lining every single shelf in the library. My tail swished in delight as I skipped to the furthest shelf, scanning the various selection that laid before me. This really is...heaven! I snooped through each shelf, only flying whenever I want to check a book that’s placed on the top-most shelf.

“Puss in Boots?” I plucked the book from its place in the shelf. The cover wasn’t like the ones we have in hell. It had brighter colors for one, and the illustrations were rather...cute and harmless-looking. But I suppose that’s to be expected from the land of the winged goody-two shoes. I sat on the floor, crossing my legs as I started flipping through the books pages. Each page had pictures accompanying the story. It was...strange--but not in a bad way. I can’t help but find myself inspect each and every single brightly-colored illustration with awe.

_Creaaaaak._

My ears twitched at the sound of the door creaking open. Oh no. Someone’s coming! Shit!

I shut the book soundlessly and crawled a few steps away from my current position before flying behind another bookshelf. I landed on the floor as silent as possible and crouched--I can’t afford having them look for me just because my wings were flapping too loudly. I tensed as I heard the stranger’s footsteps across the marble flooring. It paused. Then continued. Then paused again. What followed was the distinct sound of someone pulling a book out of a shelf. But it didn’t stop there. His footsteps were gradually getting closer and closer to my current location--my heart was on overdrive at this point.

I slid to the floor when I heard the mystery person pull out what’s most-likely a chair. I did remember seeing a study table around this part of the library. I closed my eyes and took steady breaths, trying to calm my nerves so I could work up the courage to see what my companion looked like. One... Two... One... Two...

_‘Calm down Kokichi. This is what you came for. You’ve been waiting for this opportunity, and now’s the time you take it!’_

 

Here goes nothing.

 

I slowly peeked my head out of the shelf, careful not to make any unnecessary noise. What greeted me on the other side was something far beyond my wildest imaginations. Soft, white feathers that formed his neatly folded wings. A radiant halo floating atop his head. Pristine white clothing to emphasize his pure nature, and a golden sash that wrapped around his form and cascaded down his arms to enhance his natural radiance.

And even though I could only see him from the right, I could tell that he was beautiful. Incredibly so. He had snow white hair that was swept to the left and a peculiar-looking lock of hair sticking out of his head and subsequently, his halo. But instead of looking idiotic, it looked perfect on him. His skin was light like cream and his eyes were a clear aqua, focused and calm as he flipped through page after page of his chosen book, pursing his delicate and kissable lips as he read.

I understand now.

I now understand why angels were simply reduced to balls of light in illustrations. Their beauty was not something that can be described by words, and drawing them with unskilled hands is a sin not even a demon would dare commit. While I was busy ogling the newcomer, I somehow lost my grip on the shelf and ended up landing on my elbows. _Fuck!!!_

I darted back to my place behind the shelf, clutching my hand to my chest as I tried calming my heart down. I’m so screwed. There’s no way he didn’t hear that. Fuck, why is my face heating up so much?

“Is anyone there?”

Oh my g-word...his voice was as soft as he looked!!! That’s it. I don’t mind dying now if it meant being killed by this beautiful angel. Hell, I’d even thank him for it.

I heard the chair getting pushed back; the angel’s light footsteps slowly padding its way to my current location. Shortly after, I heard him speak again.

“A...demon?”

I looked up, only to find myself gazing into beautiful blue eyes that I’ve been admiring only moments ago. Instead of creaming myself on the spot, however, I flashed him a grin that boasted confidence--something I definitely didn’t have right now. “You got me!”

The angel blinked dumbfoundedly before crouching to my level. Oh god his robe rode up and exposed his thighs--his _thighs!!!_ My hands itched with the urge to spread them further and have them wrap around my waist as I--

“What are you doing here in Heaven?” asked the angel.

I leaned against the shelf and crossed my arms and legs for good measure. “I was only taking a little stroll one fine morning, but somehow got lost on the way. Next thing I know I ended up in this place and got even _more_ lost,” lying was already second nature to me, so it came easy.

“This place isn’t for demons, I believe you knew that from the start,” the angel frowned--but it was a cute frown. _God,_ I should get my act together. I’ll die if I screw up. Survival first, dick later.

“Yup! But hey, it’s not like I _asked_ to be here,” I shrugged. “What are you going to do now, Mr. Angel? Are you going to kill me just for being here even though it wasn’t my fault?”

He looked into my eyes before standing up. He sighed as he offered me his hand. “I suppose that would be too unfair. Come. I know where the door back to Hell is.”

Well, _that_ was easy.

“You’re going to help me?” I blinked in mild surprise before accepting his hand with a smirk. “Did you fall for my demon charms? To think that you’d be willing to turn against Heaven for my sake, too!”

“Far from it, you’re not the first demon to sneak around here, and you certainly won’t be the last.” He paused to pull me up. “Not to mention, Heaven and Hell had an agreement not to be directly involved with each other in order to avoid sparking another devastating war. While we made it a rule to purify the demons who sneak into Heaven, it would be wrong of me to punish you for ending up here by pure accident. If we have the option to settle things without violence, then I don’t see why we shouldn’t go with that option instead.”

“Hmmm...is that so?” I dusted my clothes before crossing my arms in a relaxed posture. “How nice of you.”

He looked like he was about to say something when something behind me caught his eye. “Is that...the Puss in Boots?” he moved to pick the said book up.

I felt my face heat up, this time from embarrassment and not shameless arousal.

“Were you reading this?” he looked at me, his eyes sparkled with interest.

“S-so what if I was? I was bored!” I grumbled. “...And it looked interesting at the time. You don’t see books like that in Hell, after all.”

The angel glanced at the book briefly before looking at me again. “Were you able to finish reading this?”

I frowned. I _would_ have if you didn’t suddenly interrupt me with your pretty face and your pretty hair and your pretty voice-- “No.”

He looked at me apologetically afterwards, probably realizing that he disturbed my reading. “Do you perhaps want to finish reading the story before I send you on your way?”

My back straightened as I processed the suggestion. “You’ll really let me stay a little longer just so I can finish it?” My tail swished excitedly.

Noting my enthusiasm, he handed me the aforementioned book before nodding. “You seem like someone who cares deeply for books. And if you’re as fond of them as I am, I know _I_ wouldn’t be happy if someone were to interrupt my reading time or worse, prevent me from reaching the ending of the story at all.”

I found myself smiling sincerely as I hugged the book to my chest. “You’re a really great guy, you know that?”

“I am only being polite,” was his reply. “Come here. How about you sit beside me while we read? The flooring isn’t really comfortable to sit on, especially if you are planning to read for a long period of time.” He tipped his head to the library’s study table.

My wings involuntary flapped in joy as I skipped a few steps ahead of the white-clad angel. “I guess I’ll take your offer!”

I took a seat with an unceremonious flop and waited for him to follow suit before I start reading. I didn’t miss the smile on his face--my gesture, although unnecessary, didn’t go unappreciated, which left a warm feeling in my chest in turn. Once he was settled down with his own book, I shifted my attention to the book I had in hand.

Being able to read books with company like this...actually feels pleasant. Way better than reading on my own. I smiled as I flipped to the last page I read.

 

\-----------------------+-----------------------

 

                                                                           

I found myself staring at my companion, already finished with my own book. There was just something about him that makes it difficult to look away. Or maybe I’m only reacting this way just because he’s the first angel I’ve ever met. Then again...while I’ve heard that angels were generally kind and magnanimous beings-- I’ve never heard of any stories of them ever treating demons this kindly. This angel...he doesn’t even know that he’s already been lied to, and yet he treats me like his equal--and I’m pretty sure he’s stronger than me and could easily get rid of me if he really wanted to. It’s funny how the first person to ever treat me this kindly would be an angel of all things.

He’s kind, beautiful, and full of surprises...

I... _want_ him.

“Are you finished?” he asked, eyes still glued to his book.

“Yeah.”

He smiled and closed it. “Me too.” For some reason, the stern angel from earlier was no more. All what’s left in his features was gentleness. “How was it?”

I glanced back at the book, “I liked it. The Puss is an amazing character--she was only a cat; she was small, vulnerable, and wise enough to acknowledge her own flaws. And despite all the hardships that came her way, with only her wits as her weapon, she was able to overcome all her challenges. Even if she had to lie just so she could help her master.”

She reminded me of myself--I’m weak. My body is frail and killing me off is as easy as counting to ten. The only reason I managed to survive this long was because of my cunning...The only difference is that I didn’t have anyone to protect like she did. I didn’t even have someone who could trust me just like how her master trusted her.

The angel simply nodded as I spoke, a pleased smile on his face. “That’s a wonderful insight. It gives us the idea that every problem has a solution. All you have to do is take a moment to think.”

I looked down, willing my blush to go away. “...What about you? What book were you reading?”

His eyes widened a little before moving to show me the book’s cover. “It’s an anthology of some of Hans Christian Andersen’s works. He’s quite a well-known figure in the literary world of the human realm, and I can see why.”

We spent what felt like hours just discussing about the stories we’ve read. The longer I stayed by his side, the less I wanted to return to Hell. Thinking of things like ‘I want to get to know him better’ and ‘I want to stay with him forever’ echoed in my mind. But I know something like that...is something neither Heaven or Hell would ever accept, let alone tolerate.

“May I ask for your name?”

“...Kokichi.”

“My name is Kiibo. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kokichi,” the angel-- _Kiibo,_ regarded him with another one of his smiles. Pure, sincere, perfect.

“Yeah, I guess you weren’t half bad,” I shrugged.

I had fun. More fun than I ever experienced in my entire life. But even _I_ know that there are things I can’t have. That’s why I have to detach myself, before I end up falling any deeper.

“That was fun and all, but don’t you think it’s about time for you to escort me back home, Kiibo?” I tilted my head to the side. “Unless...you really have fallen for my charms and _absolutely_ refuse to let me go?!”

Kiibo looked taken aback for a moment--there was a brief flash of confusion and hesitation in his eyes before he regained his composure. “O-oh. Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry for taking so much of your time.”

“Eh it’s fine. I got to read something good out of it in the end,” I dismissed him with a wave. “Anyway, lead the way, captain!”

Kiibo let out an amused huff before nodding. “Let’s put the books away first.”

“Okie dokie, Artichokie!” I gave him a two-finger salute before pushing my seat back. This was obviously for the best. I get to live. He gets to kick me out of Heaven. And both of us would be able to go back to our daily routine. I frowned. I’d be returning to my shitty lifestyle of wandering aimlessly in Hell with nowhere to go.

“Shall we go?” Kiibo already had the door open by a crack, tilting his head questioningly. How cute…

“Yeah!” being untruthful never hurt me this much before.

The trip to the passage to Hell was done in comfortable silence. There would be moments where Kiibo would notice me eyeing various chambers and statues on our way, so he took it upon himself to explain their origins to me. He didn’t have to, really...but that was nice of him. Everything seemed to go smoothly until we heard a rush of footsteps not too far from where we were.

“Kiibo! So this is where you were! We’ve been looking all over for--” an angel with spiked purple hair suddenly came into view. I instinctively hid behind Kiibo. Something tells me that he’s not like Kiibo at all. “You...found him already?”

Kiibo’s forehead creased in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘already?’ Did something happen, Kaito?”

...Oh _shit_. To think that I’d actually get to meet the idiot just when I was about to go back!!!

Kaito’s eyes were trained on me, “When I returned to my room with the others, we found out that someone’s messed with our rooms. Kiyotaka’s having a breakdown right now ‘cause all of his stuff got mixed up with Chihiro’s--we figured that it was the work of a demon, so we’ve been looking all over for him. But since you already have him there, getting rid of him shouldn’t be too hard.”

Kiibo looked at me from the corner of his eye, calculating. Judging. “...Was that your doing?”

I moved a few steps back, folding my arms above my head to emphasize my nonchalance. “Nope! Just because I’m a demon, doesn’t mean I did all those things. How are you sure that _I’m_ the only demon here?”

Kaito looked taken aback for a moment, it looks like he never considered that possibility at all. Pfft, he really _is_ an idiot.

Kiibo grabbed me by the wrist. “Kokichi...Look me in the eyes and say it again. Was it you? Did you do all those things?”

His stern voice made it impossible to defy him. There was a strange look in his eyes. Disappointment? Doubt? Confusion? Hesitation? Whatever it was, it was something an angel’s eyes should never carry when facing a demon.

“...Yes. That was all me.”

Kaito bristled, ready to attack. But before he could reach me, Kiibo’s wings had spread itself to its full span--shielding me from him. I...never realized how big his wings actually were until now.

“Did anyone get hurt?” Kiibo asked, eyes still on me. And even though his wings were already covering most of my body, he still had an arm outstretched to keep Kaito from getting near me.

I looked away with a huff. “Of course not! I only messed with the rooms. If I messed with angels, I wouldn’t be standing here right at this very moment, would I?”

“Kaito?” Kiibo lifted his head a little, giving it a little tilt as he regarded the angel with hair as wild and purple as wildberries.

Kaito visibly relaxed, no longer in a fighting stance. His previous aggression replaced with something more awkward as he rubbed his nape. “...Yeah. No one got hurt. But _still,_ he’s a demon! What are you doing protecting him?”

Kiibo sighed as he placed his arm to his side and folded his wings a little. “From the way I see it, Kokichi’s actions were no different from our cherubs. Didn’t they do something similar when you first arrived in heaven? No one got hurt either--it was just a harmless prank. Surely, even _you_ could see that taking a life just because of a little mischief is outrageous?”

At this point, the other angel deflated. “If you put it that way...it _does_ sound bad…”

I looked from Kiibo to Kaito, then back to Kiibo. Although I was here the entire time...I couldn’t seem to wrap my head around this situation despite my wits. Why would an angel go to such lengths for a demon he’s only met?

“Then what are you going to do with him? This demon can’t stay here,” Kaito mumbled.

“I’m taking him back to Hell, of course. He only arrived in Heaven by pure accident. He didn’t mean any harm at all,” Kiibo regarded me with a smile.

 _‘That was a lie,’_ is what I wanted to say. While I didn’t go here to spark another war--my arrival here was far from an accident. But that look in his eyes...I know what it is now. It was Trust. And I’d rather continue lying than break that trust. It’s stupid and ironic, but people did say love makes you do stupid things even if you’re aware of how idiotic it was.

“Kiibo…” I murmured.

Kaito glanced at the two, gears working in his head as he tried figuring out the relationship between the two of us, but soon gave up and ruffled his hair in frustration. “I don’t understand what’s going on between you two, or how you to met and even end up getting along _this_ well...but if you’re going to take him back. I think you better go as soon as possible.”

Kiibo gave his fellow angel a slight bow before pulling me by the wrist--leading me out of the halls and into a set of golden double-doors which welcomed us to a ridiculously long corridor.

“...Why did you help me?”

Kiibo’s eyes widened, pausing a little in his steps and waited for me to catch up to him. “...I meant what I said earlier. Back when we first met. If we could look past our differences and avoid unnecessary conflict...don’t you think the world would become a better place?” He slowly let go of my wrist and started walking, this time making sure to match my pace. “Besides...I don’t think someone who loves books as much as I do could ever be a bad person.”

“Is that so…?” I looked down. I never really cared about the world. And I only read books because there was nothing else I could do in Hell other than struggle with my survival. Nothing else mattered to me. Not Hell, not Heaven, and certainly _not_ angels. Or so I tell myself.

Our conversation ended just abruptly as it started.

Before I knew it, I was already standing in front of that same door that greeted me in Hell. Except, I didn’t need to take my mirror out anymore. I took a couple of steps forward before turning to face the angel who has stolen my heart and my soul. “...I didn’t say it before...but thank you. Thank you for letting me live; for reading with me; and for even protecting me….I don’t think I could ever thank you enough.”

Kiibo smiled. “You’re welcome.”

I didn’t know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself rushing into his arms and tugged him by the collars of his robe before pulling him into a kiss. The way his wings spread out in shock when I deepened the kiss was honestly cute. I love him. He’s an angel, but I love him.

Satisfied, I moved back, licking my lips as the sweet taste of honey lingered on my tongue. Kiibo on the other hand, was red-faced as he staggered backwards. “W-wh-what was th-that for?” he stammered, the fact that his ahoge was now drooped only made him cuter.

Lying...is not always bad.

That’s what the Puss in Boots taught me.

“A contract.”

“Contract? W-what do you mean?”

“I formed a contract with you to bind your soul to mine,” I smirked, pressing my index finger against my lips. “And thaaaat means~~ This won’t be the last time you see me, Mr. Angel!”

‘ _I love you,’_ is what I wanted to say. Though, it’s fine if you didn’t get what I mean this time.

The last thing I saw after pulling the door open was Kiibo’s flustered face--his beautiful and angelic face, before darkness swallowed me.

 

\----------------------x-----------------------

 

I sagged against the invisible border and closed my eyes as I tried catching my breath. I’m finally back. It felt like a few years had passed, but in reality, it was only a couple of hours. For some reason, time felt incredibly slow when I was with him…

I looked down and inspected the lone feather I managed to pluck from Kiibo while we kissed. It was the proof that I met him--and now, it’s my greatest treasure. I pressed a little kiss against it before storing it inside my muffler for safe-keeping and stood up from my position.

I may not be a contract-type demon, but I’ll definitely make that contract a reality, even if it only started out as a lie. Remembering the story of the Puss in Boots, I took to the sky with a satisfied grin.

 

x----------------------+-----------------------x

 

“Ouch!” I winced, rubbing my bottom to ease the pain. Some day but not today, I’m going to steal myself an ass cushion for whenever I go through the door. I don’t think my ass would last if I would have to land like this each time I decide to go to pay Heaven a visit.

...Now, where did the door take me _this_ time?

“Kokichi...?”

My head perked up, smirking when I recognized the angel standing before me. I already know where I am. “You got me!”

“What are you doing back in Heaven?” Kiibo huffed. His tone was reprimanding, but his eyes were smiling all the same.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” I pouted.

He quirked a brow in mild confusion. “I promise…?”

“Well~ Since you promised--” I crossed my arms over my chest and shrugged. “...I got lost again.”

“Really, now?” he narrowed his eyes at me before offering me a hand with an amused expression.

“Yup!” I grinned. “I have a baaaad sense of direction, you know!”

“That sounds a little concerning...” He tipped his head towards the direction of the library entrance. “...Do you perhaps want to read a book with me before you go back?”

“Why, I thought you’d _never_ ask!”

We shared a look before pushing the door open--never mentioning anything about the kiss that transpired only the day before. Despite not saying a word, we found ourselves smiling, already eager to spend our time reading more books together. We closed the doors behind us with a little click, sealing ourselves from the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus:**  
>   
>  [More images may be added in the future. In any case, just stay tuned. And please don't save/repost the sketches here without brabbit's permission and always give credit.]


End file.
